Arthur Benedict
Arthur Benedict is a Soldat and a member of the Blitzleuete. He worked under Kurt Leberecht in the London Blitzleute forces. Background Arthur, as a Soldat, survived the attack on the Soldaten homeland by the Shinobi. He subsequently joined the Blitzleute, fighting with them in their mission to destroy the Shinobi World. Appearance Arthur is a skinny and tall man with fair skin. He has green eyes and short, brown, spiky hair. He wears a gray dress shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and blue jeans. He has a brown, leather belt and similarly-colored shoes. He typically keeps the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, while the top buttons are left undone. Personality Arthur shares similar personality traits with the other members of the Blitzleute. He has confidence in his own abilities, and sees the members of the Soldaten Rebels as inferior. He does not appear to speak much, as he only had one line of dialogue, aside from calling out the names of his Kräften, through the entire Allies at the Spectrum special during which he was introduced. Abilities Arthur is a capable Soldat with powerful abilities. He is apparently well-trusted by his superior Kurt, who trusted him to fend off the entirety of the Soldaten Rebel force with only his companion Marco Oswald with assistance. His signature Kraft is the Nichtsfeuer. With this technique, he can cause the area around a specified target to explode. It is unknown how this is done, but the technique is quite powerful, being able to deal extensive damage to the environment as well as anyone unfortunate to be caught in the technique. Arthur also possesses a much more powerful version of this technique. His most powerful Kraft, Großnichtsfeuer, causes a very large area to explode, destroying multiple city blocks in one instant. This is a massively powerful technique, capable of easily killing anyone caught within its impressive range. Story Allies at the Spectrum Arthur is introduced alongside his other Blitzleute companions in London, Kurt Leberecht and Marco Oswald. The three converse over the oncoming approach of the Soldaten Rebels, who have since allied with the Shinobi Matt Withau. Arthur asks what they will do if Matt is in fact among them, and Kurt states that Arthur and Marco will battle the Rebels while Kurt himself fights Matt. Later on, as the Rebels and Matt explore London, searching for the Blitzleute in multiple groups, the Blitzleute members all confront them separately. Arthur battles Gabriella Clemens and Steffen Gustaf. Arthur capably battles the two Rebels, fending off their assaults with ease. However, as Gabriella begins to take the advantage in the fight, Arthur uses Großnichtsfeuer to deal tremendous damage to the Blitzleute as well as London. The other Rebels look on in shock at the attack, but they are forced to continue fighting. Gabriella barely manages to survive the attack, but Steffen is killed. Arthur and Kurt escape while the Rebels regroup and recover. Eventually as the Rebels resume searching for Kurt and Arthur, the two remaining Blitzleute appear before the people of London. They accuse the Rebels of being the ones who destroyed London during the battle, while claiming the Blitzleute are there to help them. He also calls out Matt, Daniel Heinrich and Eva Ferguson, who are present in the same area, causing the bystanders to begin to attack them. The Rebels are forced to fight the Blitzleute while evading attacks from the Londoners. Kurt is eventually killed while Arthur's fate is left unknown. He was not seen killed, so it is presumable that he escaped during the battle. Category:Character Category:OC